Heridas
by Shennya
Summary: Advertencia: Contiene Spoilers de la 3ra temporada. John Watson siempre había sido un hombre de acción; estaba entrenado para bloquear las emociones y sentimientos en situaciones que requerían más de actos que corazón. Siempre había pensado que su entrenamiento lo había preparado para cualquier clase de situación… y entonces conoció a Sherlock Holmes.


**Heridas**

John Watson siempre había sido un hombre de acción; estaba entrenado para bloquear las emociones y sentimientos en situaciones que requerían más de actos que corazón. Siempre había pensado que su entrenamiento lo había preparado para cualquier clase de situación… y entonces conoció a Sherlock Holmes. Cada vez que el detective se encontraba en un momento de vida o muerte, él descubría le resultaba muy difícil mantener la calma. Perder a Sherlock era una experiencia tan dolorosa que no creía que podría sobrevivir si pasaba de nuevo. Sí, de nuevo, porque de cierta manera él ya había creído perder a Sherlock una vez.

Por eso cuando vio a la persona que más amaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, sintió que se rompía nuevamente. Se arrodilló rápidamente y al descubrir la sangre y el agujero que había hecho la bala creyó que iba a perder el control. Pero él no podía hacer eso, no podía fallarle a Sherlock y entrar en pánico. Porque en esos momentos su mejor amigo no necesita a la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo, no necesitaba de alguien que llorara por él o que se aferrara a su cuerpo, él necesitaba la frialdad de un médico militar para salvar su vida. Porque era todo lo que importaba en ese momento, salvar la vida de Sherlock.

Así que llamó a la ambulancia y pasó cada minuto junto al detective pensando que era demasiado tarde, que cada segundo era una eternidad en la que la vida de Sherlock se escapaba por sus labios entreabiertos. Pero fue todavía más difícil cuando llegaron los paramédicos y confirmaron lo que él ya sospechaba, que el corazón de Sherlock se ralentizaba, que estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-Sherlock, Sherlock… te estamos perdiendo… -fue todo lo que logró salir de sus labios resecos. No podía y no quería decir nada más mientras estaba en al ambulancia, porque sabía que su control se iba a romper. Sabía que si no bloqueaba sus emociones terminaría por quitar de su camino a los paramédicos y tratar de hacerlo reaccionar él mismo. Pero mantuvo todas esas emociones profundamente enterradas en él, porque Sherlock necesitaba a alguien frío y racional para ayudarlo a vivir.

Pero mientras estaba en la ambulancia, sentado escuchando a los paramédicos repitiendo constantemente "lo estamos perdiendo" no pudo evitar dejar que los recuerdos se apoderaran de él. Y volvió al día en que lo vio saltar de aquel edificio y creyó verlo morir. Una parte de él murió aquel día y (a pesar de Mary) no pudo recuperar hasta el momento en que ese maldito detective decidió aparecerse de nuevo en su vida.

Porque el mundo sin Sherlock Holmes era un lugar oscuro y frío… Y Mary, Mary era una luz cálida que lo ayudó a sobrevivir… Pero ella no era Sherlock. Y John se dio cuenta de ello cuando lo volvió a ver, porque el mundo volvió a brillar, el frío desapareció y el oxígeno volvió a entrar en sus pulmones completamente. No se había dado cuenta que su vida se había convertido en una simple sombra hasta que él regresó.

Y a veces se preguntaba (y se sentía culpable mientras lo hacía) si Sherlock jamás lo hubiera dejado… tal vez, tal vez habría podido decirle lo que sentía y… No, nada habría cambiado, porque él era Sherlock Holmes, quien consideraba al amor como una desventaja, como el gran error de la humanidad.

Pero tuvo que olvidarse de eso nuevamente, cuando llegaron al hospital y él tuvo que quedarse en otra sala a esperar que el tiempo pasara. Tuvo que ser fuerte nuevamente y no rogar a los médicos que le dejaran pasar para verlo. Tenía que soportarlo, aunque la espera lo matara lentamente… Y la sola idea de perderlo volvió el mundo oscuro de nuevo y John se asustó, pero reprimió su dolor… no quería caer nuevamente en un abismo del que sabía no podría salir otra vez.

Así que cuando los médicos le anunciaron que Sherlock estaba fuera de peligro, un jadeo se escapó de los labios de John; se sintió como salir de las profundidades del mar y volver a respirar el aire de nuevo.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Está bien –le contestó el médico que le había dado la noticia-. Pero que sea rápido.

John entró sin escuchar nada más y se sentó en la cama donde estaba Sherlock. Sabiendo que estaban solos, y que él probablemente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, tomó su mano.

-Sabía que no ibas a dejarme otra vez –le dijo, tratando de sonreír. Sin embargo, por más esfuerzo que hizo en reprimirse, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos-. Porque no voy a sobrevivir si me dejas otra vez, sé que no voy a poder hacerlo.

Se inclinó más y acarició su cabello.

-Espero que sea después de muchos años… cuando llegue el momento, yo tengo que morir primero –soltó, como si con ello se pactara un juramento-. ¿Me escuchaste? De nosotros… yo voy a ser el primero en morir, así no tendré que sufrir el perderte otra vez.

Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. Lentamente soltó su mano, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía que… Mary llegaría en cualquier momento y él tenía que verla. Porque él había escogido otro camino y en él ya no podía estar el amor que sentía por Sherlock. Podía amarlo… pero como un amigo solamente.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se giró en el último momento. Sherlock seguía con los ojos cerrados, completamente ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Sherlock… siempre quise saber… ¿existe algún espacio para mí en tu Palacio Mental? No es necesario que sea una habitación o un archivo… sólo un rincón… algo que me haga sentir que soy parte de ti…

Pero Sherlock no podía contestarle, ni siquiera podía escucharlo. De cualquier forma, John no necesitaba una respuesta, él sabía que no había espacio para las emociones en la mente del detective.

* * *

Sherlock se alegró cuando vio a Janine marcharse porque tenía demasiadas cosas que resolver y necesitaba estar completamente solo para ello. Sin embargo, el dolor que sufría a causa del disparo todavía era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle concentrarse, así que aumentó su dosis de morfina, pero… recordó que él tenía algo mejor que la morfina para poder olvidarse del dolor.

Cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y entró en su Palacio Mental. Pasó los lugares oscuros como la morgue y las habitaciones donde guardaba al miedo y la locura, cruzó los pasillos que tenían cientos de habitaciones con información y finalmente llegó a una puerta ancha de doble hoja que se abrió completamente… Detrás de ella brillaba el sol sobre un amplio jardín en el que jugaba alegremente Redbeard. Llevaba en su hocico una pelota que había atrapado en el aire, la misma que ahora entregaba al médico militar que hacía mucho tiempo había llegado de Afganistán.

John se veía completamente feliz y así era como Sherlock quería verlo… siempre. No importaba lo que costara, pero él jamás quería volver a verlo sufrir.

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe… el sol desapareció. Sherlock tuvo que regresar a los lugares oscuros de su Palacio Mental y tratar de descifrar quién era la esposa del hombre que amaba.

-Mary Watson –dijo, mientras observaba su figura y recordaba todo lo que había visto en ella el primer día que la conoció. Y se dio cuenta que había ignorado todo aquello porque creía que ella podía hacer feliz a John. ¿Pero… ahora?

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó. En realidad, no le importaba mucho que le hubiera disparado, lo único que le preocupaba eran las mentiras que le había dicho a John. Porque eran tantas que sabía que lo terminarían lastimando.

John tenía que saber la verdad. Y aunque sabía que eso le iba a doler él encontraría la manera de hacer que todo fuera más fácil. Iba a hacer todo para que él volviera a sonreír, para que fuera feliz… y estuviera seguro.

Así que tenía que pensar en algo… pronto.

* * *

_La inspiración para este fic se la debo a este bellísimo headcanon de makokitten (la pueden encontrar en tumblr):_

"In Sherlock Holmes' mind palace, there's a large, fenced-in backyard—green grass that goes on for acres—where John Watson plays fetch with Redbeard."


End file.
